Advances in digital camera technology have permitted the mass production of a vast number of compact electronic devices having imaging functionality that permits recording digital media in various formats (motion picture, still picture, and the like). As such, camera modules that enable the imaging functionality of such devices are integrated in specific, rather complex processing flows. Part of the processing flows can include automated focusing of the camera modules.